Enterprise: The First Adventure
|pages = 371 |year = 2265 |stardate = 0000.5 |ISBN = 0586073213 |AB abridged = Yes |AB read by = George Takei with Leonard Nimoy as the voice of Spock |AB runtime = 1 hour and 29 minutes |AB publisher = Simon and Schuster Audioworks |AB published = |AB ISBN = 0671629514 (cassette) (Audible) }} Now, the untold story – Captain Kirk's First Mission! Enterprise: The First Adventure is a Pocket TOS novel written by Vonda N. McIntyre. Published by Pocket Books, it was first released in , and outlines the first mission undertaken by James T. Kirk as of the . Summary ;From the book jacket: :James T. Kirk is the youngest man to be promoted to the rank of captain in Federation history. His crew consists of a first officer who finds him impetuous; a chief engineer who finds him arrogant; a chief medical officer who finds him trifling; and a helmsman who wants a transfer. :But the young crew, which would later become the legendary space explorers, quickly puts aside their differences when a monstrous starship appears on their nascent flight path. Memorable quotes "…and I know that Captain Kirk will find the ''Enterprise and its crew as faithful as I did." : - '''Christopher Pike' "No, he treats ''me like I'm fifteen. That's when he met me. He treats you like you're eight." : - '''Sam Kirk' "I believe that what Ms. Lukarian is trying to tell you is that you are a doctor, not a magician." : - Spock "I do not control the worldship, James. I control the universe." : - Scarlet Background information * This was the first of Pocket Books' so-called "Giant" novels, featuring a larger page count, and falling outside of the numbered novel system. * Enterprise: The First Adventure reached number four on the New York Times Best Seller List for . http://www.nytimes.com/1986/09/14/books/paperback-best-sellers-september-14-1986.html It remained on the list until at least . * The Science Fiction Book Club released a special hardback edition of the novel in . * The audiobook adaptation was performed by George Takei and Leonard Nimoy, and was released on cassette and as part of the Star Trek 25th Anniversary Audio Collection CD set. * The choice of date for the story's setting is taken from , which sets Kirk's taking command of the Enterprise in 2265. No such mention of the official year is mentioned in the novel. *The novel was the first to establish Kirk's mother's name as 'Winona'. This would later be canonically confirmed with the release of the 2009 Star Trek film. * Janice Rand's age is given as sixteen. This would place the year of her birth in 2249. Cover gallery File:Enterprise- The First Adventure, inside cover.jpg|Inside cover art File:Enterprise - The First Adventure, SFBC wraparound cover.jpg|Wraparound cover for the Science Fiction Book Club hardback File:Enterprise- The First Adventure, audio.jpg|Audiobook cover, US cassette edition File:Enterprise - The First Adventure, audiobook cover, 1996 UK cassette edition.jpg|Audiobook cover, 1996 UK cassette edition File:Enterprise - The First Adventure audiobook cover, CD edition.jpg|Audiobook cover, CD edition Characters ; James T. Kirk : . ; Spock :Commander. ; Leonard McCoy : CMO. ; Montgomery Scott : Lt. Commander. ; Hikaru Sulu : Lieutenant. ; Uhura : Lieutenant. ; Janice Rand : Yeoman. ; Christine Chapel ; Gary Mitchell ; Carol Marcus ; Christopher Pike : Captain, promoted to commodore. ; Noguchi : Admiral. ; Mark Piper : Doctor. ; Kyle : Chief. ; Winona Kirk ; Sam Kirk Mentioned ; Philip Boyce: CMO of Starbase 32. ; Hunter : Captain of the Aerfen. ::Captain Hunter previously appeared in ''The Entropy Effect, also written by McIntyre. References ;Spacedock ;Starbase 13 ;Starbase 32 External links * * * }} de:Die erste Mission Category:Novels Category:Audiobooks